Тема форума:Общая тема/@comment-5492491-20180626085043/@comment-5364164-20180626220405
От Carych: Нужда прменять термины международного права есть, ибо это проливает свет на истинный статус БЛ. Если ты хочешь отрицать здравый смысл и полностью погрузиться в чудесный мир бюрократии, то давай продолжим там. Я скажу сразу, что хоть в русской статье и есть доля правды, я буду ссылаться на англоязычную статью, у которой хотя бы есть источники. Итак, определение ассоциированного государства согласно английской википедии: «An '''associated state' is the minor partner in a formal, free relationship between a political territory with a degree of statehood and a (usually larger) nation, for which no other specific term, such as protectorate, is adopted.»'' Предоставляю буквальный перевод: «Ассоциированное государство — меньший партнёр в формальных, свободных отношениях между политической территорией со степенью государственности и (обычно большей) нацией, для которой не принят иной особый термин, такой как протекторат» Из этого определения я делаю вывод, что первый выделенный тобой пункт в цитате, является неточностью перевода и, как следствие, не может являться аргументом. Дело в том, что англоязычная статья отмечает, что неформально ассоциированное государство может рассматриваться как форма протектората или неравная конфедерация, но оригинальное определние подразумевает то, что ассоциированное государство называется ассоциированным потому, что в силу особенностей его отношений с более крупной политической единицей к нему неприменимы такие понятия, как протекторат, при всей их схожести. Теперь ко второму выделенному пункту. Написан он довольно двояко, и я сам не сразу разобрался, что к чему. Надеюсь, что ты трактуешь его так, как я думаю, не из злого умысла. Помочь разобраться в проблеме нам поможет один документ. Документ — это резолюция 1541 Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН от 15 декабря 1960 года, в которой и затрагивается тема ассоциированных государств. Нам интересны принципы VI и принципы VII Principle VI "A Non-Self-Governing Territory can be said to have reached a full measure of self-government by: "(a) Emergence as a sovereign independent state; "(b) Free association with an independent state; or "© Integration with an independent state. Principle VII "(a) Free association should be the result of a free and voluntary choice by the peoples of the territory concerned expressed through informed and democratic processes. It should be one which respects the individuality and the cultural characteristics of the territory and its peoples, and retains for the peoples of the territory which is associated with an independent state the freedom to modify the status of that territory through the expression of their will by democratic means and through constitutional processes. "(b) The associated territory should have the right to determine its internal constitution without outside interference, in accordance with due constitutional processes and the freely expressed wishes of the people. This does not preclude consultations as appropriate or necessary under the terms of the free association agreed upon. Мой перевод в данном случае не столь необходим, так как русскоязычную версию этого документа можно найти по данной ссылке. И да, там находится официальный документ ООН, ратифицированный Генеральной Ассамблеей. Если вы не доверяете мне и моему переводу, то прочтите его. Но всё же свою версию перевода я предоставлю, так как текст в документе местами плохо виден: Принцип VI "Несамоуправляющаяся территория достигла полного самоуправления в случае: "(a) Превращения её в суверенное государство; "(b) Свободной ассоциации её с независимым государством; или "© Слияния её с независимым государством. Принцип VII "(а) Свободная ассоциация должна быть результатом свободного и добровольного выбора населения территории, выраженного с помощью понятных и демократических процессов. Она (ассоциация) должна уважать индивидуальность и культурные характеристики территории и её населения и оставлять населению территории, ассоциированной с независимым государством, свободу изменения статуса данной территории с помощью выражения своей воли путём демократических средств в соответствии со своей конституционной процедурой. "(b) Ассоциированная территория должна иметь право определять своё внутреннее устройство без вмешательства внешних сил в соответствии с надлежащими конституционными процедурами и свободно выраженными желаниями населения. Это не исключает консультаций, если согласно условиям свободно заключённого союза таковые признаются уместными или необходимыми. Таким образом ассоциированное государство — это действительно переходная стадия. Переходная стадия на пути обретения зависимой территорией независимости, не наоборот. Так решила Генеральная Ассамблея ООН. Здесь я бы хотел возразить по поводу того, можно ли считать Библиотеку Лосяша ассоциированной с Шарарам Вики, потому что к моменту вступления в Содружество БЛ уже была независимой, в то время как ассоциированными государствами становятся несамоуправляющиеся зависимые территории. В свете этого факта гораздо более правдоподобным выглядит вариант, в котором между Шарарам Вики и Библиотекой Лосяша существует свободная равноправная ассоциация, которая попадает под одно или несколько из данных выше словарных определений. Но даже если ты, Карыч, продолжишь настаивать на существовании ассоциации как субъекта международного права, то прошу обратить внимание на то, что ассоциация создаётся на определённых условиях (что важно, различных для разных членов ассоциации) и обязательно при обоюдном согласии. Вне зависимости от того, что говорил Энетрел, с Библиотекой Лосяша был заключён отдельный договор, в котором описаны условия ассоциации. Одно из таких условий звучит следующим образом: «Это равноправный союз обеих вики, то есть вмешательство в дела БЛ настолько же, насколько это вмешательство БЛ в дела ШВ» Выразив своё согласие с вступлением Библиотеки Лосяша в Содружество на референдуме, участники согласились в том числе и с этим условием. По этой причине, даже если в ином случае ассоциация как-либо ущемляла бы права БЛ, на текущий момент ассоциация с Шарарам Вики в рамках Содружества является де-юре равноправной, потому что равноправный союз между вики — одно из условий, с которым народ согласился при фактическом заключении договора об ассоциации. Это отрицать нельзя.